The specific aims of the Biocommons Information core will be to provide bioinformatics support, consisting of 1) statistical design and analysis, 2) computational science, and 3) data management, for this program project. Data handling, both management and analysis, are critical components for modem biological research. Informatics, computational science, and statistical analysis form the cornerstone of bioinformatics, which is the processing of biological information. This program project covers myriad data sources regarding plaque vunerability, including genetic and genomic information (Projects 1,3,4), imaging (Project 2), as well as more standard laboratory and clinical measurements. In addition, the Biocommons Information Core will play a key role in providing support for the bioinformatics component of Core A, especially in the design, validation, and statistical analysis of the expression array data. The Biocommons Information Core will focus on issues regarding data management and statistical interpretation, computational issues which arise from the large breadth and depth of data being generated from the proposed studies, and development of novel techniques for solving problems which will arise during development.